Pools, Pranks and Sparkles
by Baldore
Summary: Bobby and Kitty have a prank war. What could possibly go wrong?


Disclaimer; I don't own the X men.

Author's Note; This takes place with most of the X men being kids. It's pretty much set up like the X-Men; Evolution show but slightly different. Enjoy!

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Bobby?" The said X-men's partner-in-crime Alex Summers, or Havoc, asked.

"Yeah, it'll be great!" Bobby Drake, also known by his code name "Iceman". The code name was fitting due to his mutant ability to create ice and to change into his "Ice form".

Bobby and Havoc were both proud members of the X-men and used their powers for the forces of good. Mutant rights, saving the world. Stuff like that. But, being teenagers, they sometimes strayed from that path and used their powers for less than noble things. Like what they were plotting right now.

"Besides, Havoc, Kitty pranked us first. This is just...karma." Iceman explained. Kitty had snuck into the X-men's armory. She had taken Bobby's uniform and hid it before replacing it with an identical copy. Identical except for the fact the copy was pink. Hot pink. How was Iceman supposed to intimidate his enemies in a bright pink uniform?!

The other teen rolled his eyes. "I'm always one for a good prank too but do we really have to prank your crush when she's in the pool? She's not the only one there, you know."

"Exactly! She won't be expecting it when others are around. C'mon! Scott isn't rubbing off on you is he? It'll be fun!" Bobby said before blushing. "And she's not my crush!"

"Sure she's not. I'm just surprised your still denying it." Getting a glare, the mutant continued. "Fine, I'll be your lookout. But if this turns into a prank war again, I blaming you." Havoc then added. "And you're POSITIVE Logan won't be there?"

They both shuddered at the thought of ticking off Wolverine. Even Professor X wouldn't be able to save them.

"Execute Operation IceCube!" Bobby whispered. He was already in his ice form and was sneaking around the mansion. Havoc followed close behind.

"Are we close?" Havoc whispered back.

"Yeah, I can already see the pool." Iceman smirked. "The only people in there are Kitty, Rogue and Storm."

Havoc sighed. "No Logan?"

"No Logan." Bobby confirmed.

"Then I'll keep watch. Good luck."

Bobby grinned and nodded. He slowly crept forward, being careful not to make any noise. Luckily, the beach chairs and the tables provided sufficient cover.

Once he reached the pool, he dipped his arm. In his ice form, his body temperature was extremely low. So when he put his arm in the pool, the pool's temperature started to drop dramatically. And that, in turn, would freeze the pool's occupants.

He heard Kitty angrily yell "BOBBY!" and decided it was time to split. So he ran as fast as mutantly possible for the safety of the mansion.

He peeled around the corner and Havoc joined him in running for their lives. They chuckled to themselves after they got back to the safety of Havoc's room.

"Pink?" Asked Rogue with a smirk. She wasn't a huge fan of Iceman's pranks and was glad Kitty had gotten the prankster back. Storm was pretending she didn't hear anything. As one of the teachers assisting Xavier, she wasn't supposed to encourage this kind of behavior. Even so, she had to put in a lot of effort to keep from laughing.

Kitty, on the other hand, was already laughing with mirth. "You should have seen his face! It was like, hilarious!" Kitty made a face to emphasize her point and even Storm giggled a little.

"So what did he do for the training mission in the danger room this morning?" Storm inquired.

Kitty busted into fresh peals of laughter. "Jean and Scott were in charge and didn't give him a choice. They told him if he couldn't keep track of his uniform then he would wear what he had. And pink doesn't falter him."

"And how did he react ta this?" Rogue asked, still giggling.

"He wasn't happy at all. His face was beat red whenever he wasn't in his ice form." Kitty giggled.

"So, is this going to turn into a prank war between ya and yah crush?" Rogue smirked.

Kitty's face turned as red as Cyclop's visor and she wished she could just phase out of the pool. "I...he's...I mean...that...he's not my crush!"

Storm and Rogue laughed. "Has he done anything to get back at you yet?"

"Uh-uh. He hasn't done anything yet."

Then the pool was suddenly freezing.

"BOBBY!"

Bobby was on edge as he left Alex's room. Kitty would probably still be looking for him but he had to get back to his room eventually. So he planned to make a break for it and hopefully dodge the three people he had just pranked.

Unfortunately, he was so pre-occupied with Kitty, he didn't see Logan standing in the hallway and ran right into the man.

"Lookin' for someone?" Wolverine asked. "Cuz if it's your girlfriend, she's not happy with you."

"Kitty's not my girlfriend!"

"Then how'd you know I was referring to Kitty?" Logan asked with a chuckle.

_Drat, _Bobby thought to himself. "But…I mean...she's not my girlfriend!" He stuttered.

Logan raised an eyebrow. _They both stutter when they deny it. _He thought, amused. Then said. "But only because you keep denying it and beating around the bush."

"Mr. Logan! Have you seen Bobby?! He-" Shadow-cat yelled but stopped when she saw the object of her anger standing by Wolverine. She was still in her swimsuit and her hair was still wet. And Bobby was terrified. "You blonde haired icy jerk!"

Iceman made a not-so-manly "eep!" and tried to make a break for it but Logan grabbed his shirt as he tried to run.

"Logan!" Bobby complained. "She's gonna kill me!"

"You got that right!" Kitty grumbled. "Mr. Logan he nearly froze the pool while I was in it."

Logan looked around hoping to see Chuck or Scott and avoid playing peacekeeper. _No ones showing up,_ Logan growled to himself. "Did you prank 'em first, half-pint?"

"Yes! Mine was self defense!" Iceman said.

Logan sighed. _Maybe it'd be easier just to let these two kill each other._ If only Logan hadn't grown attached to them...

"But you always prank me! That was one payback prank!" Kitty yelled. Bobby absentmindedly noted that she looked kind of pretty when she was angry. He then proceeded to mentally slap himself.

"But a pink uniform?! Seriously? Where did you even get it?" Bobby shot back.

"At least I don't nail people with snowballs in the summer!"

"You could've just phased through them!"

"And when you-"

Logan decided that the feud had gone on long enough. He popped his claws out and instantly had both teens undivided attention. "Now, your both gonna stop the pranks or you'll both have a month of cleaning the danger room."

"Mr. Logan-"

"But-"

"No objections." Wolverine growled. They nodded and he continued as be sheathed his claws and walked away. "Now both of you go to your rooms."

"Didn't Wolverine threaten you to stop?" Alex asked as he helped his best friend at the institute set another revenge prank.

"Well, yeah. But we're not gonna get caught." Bobby replied. "What Logan doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"And how do you know Kitty will be up tonight anyways? It's almost midnight."

Bobby grinned. "I overheard her talking to Rogue. I'm not sure on the details but they were going to meet here tonight at midnight."

"Fine," Havoc sighed. "But after we set this up, I'm going to bed."

"After we finish setting this up, Kitty, Ah'm going' back to sleep." Rogue stated, shivering slightly as she was still in pajamas. After all, what's the point in dressing up for a prank? "Ah don't want to be caught."

"Like, fine." Kitty responded putting on the finishing touches. "We're almost done. I can finish alone if you want."

Rogue nodded and headed back to her room, yawning. Several minuets later, Kitty finished her 'project' and she settled in to wait.

After Alex left to get some sleep, Bobby settled in and waited for Kitty to come past. Then he would unleash his prank.

But after sitting in an uncomfortable position for so long, waiting silently and motionlessly, one tends to get cramped. This was no less true about Bobby and he eventually got up to stretch and look scout around. And he brought his prank, of course.

Bobby tried to move silently but that wasn't really possible with stiff muscles and some creaky floors. So, due to said muscles and floors, Iceman wasn't the stealthiest mutant ever as he approached Kitty's, and formerly Rogue's, hiding and ambush point.

Kitty, on the other hand, was still waiting patiently for her trap to be sprung. So she heard Bobby, and was quite surprised he didn't wake everybody else in the mansion up, approaching and prepared to activate her trap.

Unfortunately for the two pranksters on the prowl, they weren't the only ones up that night. So when Bobby came around the corner of the hallway, he activated Kitty's trap and barely managed to get out of the way as an odd combination of multi-colored glitter and sparkles concoction cascaded down from its hiding place.

The unfortunate thing about this was who the glitter-fall DID hit. The unlucky recipient happened to be Logan, who was coming back from his night jog.

And, to make matters worse, Bobby had heard someone behind him and reacted to, what he thought was, a threat. So he threw the one weapon he had on him at the 'threat'. His prank. A water balloon filled with some red gunk hybrid of super glue and food coloring. Which didn't mix well with glitter.

So, when Kitty came around the corner to see if her prank worked, she was quickly grabbed by a fleeing Iceman. She barely caught a glimpse of a very angry and very sparkly Mr. Logan, yelling bloody murder.

Kitty couldn't phase them away fast enough.

Kitty didn't want to wake up Rogue, her roommate, and she doubted Bobby wanted to wake up Alex, if Wolverine's yelling hadn't already. So Kitty headed to the next safest place after their rooms. The roof. As long as they avoided Ororo's garden, they'd be fine.

Kitty made it to the roof in record time, still dragging a confused Bobby with her. Once up there, they both stopped to catch their panting breathes. Running from an angry, invincible, adamantium clad Wolverine really can take it out of you. Besides, phasing upwards is a generally a bad idea, so they had to take the stairs.

"So...common enemy?" Bobby managed between breaths and offered a handshake, earning a quizzical look. "You...know...call off the prank war."

"Deal." Kitty said, shaking on it. "But I am NOT pranking Mr. Logan."

Bobby nodded in agreement. They would be in enough trouble as it was with tonight's events. No need to add to it.

"Hehehe..."

Bobby looked over at Kitty whose giggling quickly turned into great gales of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked, not really seeing what was so funny.

"Your eyes!" She said between laughs. "Your eyes were like on those Saturday morning cartoons!" Of course, Kitty made her eyes round as she mimicked Bobby.

"Yeah, well, your eyes are always big and pretty," he said. "So think of how goofy you must look all the time."

Kitty's laughter gradually died down and she looked at Bobby, half accusingly and half curiously and quirks an eyebrow. A slight blush painted her cheeks "My eyes are big and...?"

_Drat,_ Bobby thought, realizing the next word he had used in that sentence was pretty. "Ah...well..."

"Do...do you...think I'm pretty...?" Kitty asked nervously, her cheeks now a bright pink that rivaled Bobby's new suit.

"If I did...would that be good?" Bobby said, not so suavely.

Kitty's face was still pink but now she was smiling. "Sure, I mean...why wouldn't it be?" Her bubble gum pink lips tweaked up into a smirk.

Bobby scooted closer, butterflies in his stomach. Well, if butterflies were made of molten lead. He noticed Kitty's eyes were still wide and she was still smirking. Bobby hesitantly wrapped an arm around Kitty's waist and he absentmindedly hoped he wasn't sweating.

Kitty felt her cheeks heating up as she moved closer to Bobby. _Why am I so nervous?_ She thought. She nearly giggled at how close she was to Bobby. _Right, that._

Bobby was now close enough to kiss her. _What the heck? Why not?_ Bobby thought, mustering his courage. And then kissed Kitty.

Kitty was surprised at first but quickly leaned into the kiss. Bobby's lips had a slight chill to them. It was a strange feeling...but good.

If Bobby didn't know better, he would have thought he was melting. He tasted something smooth and sweet on her lips and assumed it was her lip-gloss. _Ah…I wonder if her lip-gloss is going to stain my face? What I'm I saying? Who cares!_

When they finally needed air, they separated gently and reluctantly. "Ummm... well..." Bobby said, staring at the floor.

"Yeah...uh, that was..." Kitty muttered, suddenly interested in her shoes.

They never really discussed what would be different after that moment, maybe not wanting to spoil the moment or maybe just from a loss of words. But Bobby holding Kitty's hand as he walked her back to her room was discussion enough.

Author's Note; Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it. And thanks to Legend's fighter for beta-ing it! And special thanks to Urd85613 who gave me advice (And effectively helped me write the end of it. :D), Beta read AND encouraged me while I was writing it. Finally, feel free to point out any mistakes, likes, dislikes or anything else.


End file.
